The Tale of Two Towns
by Renee120
Summary: Lillian has left the home she's known for years and has packed up her things to move to a new town. Lillian wants to start a farm but she also wants to start a family. However with all the potential suitors it makes it hard on her to chose. One boy, however, sticks out to her. Will she try to be with him, or will his coldness drive her away? T for themes and language. R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Two Towns**

Preface

"I think we'll like these towns Cloud." I said patting the horse's neck affectionately as we rode along the mountain path leading to our new home. The mountain was beautiful full of lush forests and many animals, as far as I could see anyway. There are probably more animals hiding in the forest's depths. "Yeah, great big pastures for grazing and fields for planting crops… Eek, oh I can hardly wait!" Cloud nickered in agreement probably visualizing the pastures he could graze in and horse treats that he would be eating.

I remembered back to what my friend, Chelsea, a rancher herself but was going backpacking through the area while our friend Mark and myself were taking care of her ranch , had told me after she had gotten back from her trip.

…

"It's perfect for you!" Chelsea yelled as she burst into the farmhouse startling her cat, Mouse, making the poor thing jump practically three feet into the air. The cat turned to Chelsea and hissed maliciously. "Oops." Molly said sheepishly slightly giggling at the cat's anger. I rolled my eyes at her but giggled too.

"So what's 'perfect for me' exactly?" I asked, getting up from the dining room table and going to the kitchen to make some tea for us all.

"Yeah what are you blabbering about?" Mark said walking in to the house from the fields where he had been watering, flopping into a chair at the table.

"Yes, yes I almost forgot." She said sitting down at the table. I finished making the tea pouring some into three mugs then sat at the table too, passing the mugs out to everyone. "So Lilli, you're still looking for a farm of your own right?" Chelsea said grinning at me

"Yes…?" I replied getting more curious by the second as to what she was talking about.

"Well, while I was on my trip I came upon the most beautiful mountain full of the lushest forests I've ever seen! On one side of the mountain is the most beautiful forest of all bamboo full of the cutest little animals like ducks and bunnies, I'm sure that there were even more animals hiding in its depths. Then on the other side is a gorgeous deciduous forest (a forest that leaves change colors) with lots of animals and foraging items perfect for selling." She gushed exuberantly.

"Okay so what's your point?" Mark asked looking at her curiously.

"My point is, Mark," She said scowling at him for interrupting her. "On either side of the mountain are two towns; Konohana on the bamboo forest side, and Bluebell on the deciduous forest side. Both towns are completely centered on farming!" I sat up straighter in my chair when she said this, two towns completely centered round farming, wow, that did sound perfect for me. I'd been looking for a town to set up a farm for myself for a while. "Bluebell focuses on animals while Konohana focuses on crops. However both do have accommodations for the non-focus but, the space for them is super small." I nodded my head at this; that was really too bad. While I loved to raise animals I knew that having crops was essential to have the money to purchase animals and other necessities.

"Wow," Mark said raising his eyebrows when he heard this. Then he turned to me and said, "That's totally perfect for you Lil, you should check it out might be a fun place to live, you never know."

"Yeah it does sound perfect but, which town would I live in…" I replied pondering it myself. Mark grunted in what I assumed was agreement.

"Hmm," Chelsea said as she stroked her pretend goatee thinking to herself. "Well it really is all up to you. That is of course if you decide to move there…?"

I just smiled at her and said, "Tell me more about these towns." I said placing my chin of my folded hands staring at her intently.

She grinned back hugely then said, "Well during my time there I spent about three days at each town sleeping at the Town Hall. In Bluebell the mayor of the town is Rutger and he lives with his wife Rose, they're not too old but both are pretty up there in age. Then there's Jessica; she owns the livestock shop. She has a little girl; her name is Cheryl. She has a major brother complex for her brother Ash who is typically looking over the animals. There's also Howard, he runs the café in town with his daughter Laney. Howard… he's well very flamboyant… and huge…" She trailed off remembering the man, I assumed anyway. "Oh and this boy named Cam lives with them. He runs a stall for flowers, and oh my gosh he has the cutest hat and vest that are both purple!" She squealed, Chelsea loved the color purple.

Mark grunted and said, "Is he gay or something?" I stared at him completely astonished by his comment.

Chelsea's hand flew out a millisecond later to smack him on the back of his head. Then she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mark winced and covered his ears. "MARK, how dare you assume that someone is gay! Why, because he sells flowers and wears the color purple?!" Chelsea said stabbing her finger in his chest to accent what she was say.

"I'm sorry…" Mark said sheepishly keeping his eyes downcast.

"Er, hey Mark why don't you go chop some wood okay? It looks like it's going to be another cold night tonight." I said trying to get him away from Chelsea's wrath. He nodded and quickly made for the door. Chelsea huffed in frustration and drank more of her tea.

"So," I said bringing us back to the topic at hand, "tell me more about the people."

Chelsea smiled and said, "Well in Bluebell there is also Eileen, she does renovations on homes and she can expand your farm for you. Enrique and Diego run the general store and they have two chickens. They have an older brother Raul, by a few hours anyway, he runs the general store in Konohana. Lastly there is Grady; he runs an animal store with his daughter Georgia, she absolutely LOVES horses, it's so cute. Oh and by animals I mean pets like dogs and cats, oh and horse rentals too." I nodded this was good info to know for the future.

"So tell me about Konohana. What are the people like there?" I asked.

"Well the mayor of the town is Ina and she has a son named Rahi," Chelsea chuckled. "Don't let her seriousness fool you she really is very nice. Then there's Dr. Ayame who lives with her apprentice Hiro. Dr. Ayame… she likes playing practical jokes sometimes…" Chelsea shuddered delicately. "Anyway there's also Gombe he runs a seed shop with his granddaughter Nori. Then there's Mako and his niece Reina, she's actually really nice, she's a botanist. Her uncle really likes trees. Then there's Sheng he makes and upgrades tools, fair warning he has a serious thing for pandas it's a little creepy. There's also Kana he runs the animal shop in town. Lastly there's Yun and her granddaughter Ying, Yun runs the tea house."

I nodded sipping my tea. "So what do you think?" she asked, "Are you going to go or not?" I looked at her, her smile faltered. "You don't want to go?" I smiled hugely at her and nodded, "Oh I'm so happy for you!" Chelsea squealed hugging me close. "Oh my goodness, I am so going to plan a going away party for you just you wait and see! I need to go tell the others." With that she raced out of the house and ran towards town.

Mark came back into the house chuckling, "Sheesh that's the fastest I've seen her run out of here than when she ran out to tell Julia and the others that she was marrying Vaughn." I laughed too remembering it myself. Mark looked at me sadly then, "So you're going to go then." He stated it instead of asking it already knowing what my answer was going to be.

I sighed getting out of my chair and hugged him close, "I'm not the weak little girl you sought out to watch over anymore. I'm a grown woman and I want to lay down my own roots. You have Sabrina, Chelsea has Vaughn, everyone has someone of their own and I want that too."

Mark chuckled placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back gently. "Hey I thought you were going to go start up a farm not a family."

I giggled, "True but, it would be nice to have a family of my own too, you know?" looking up at him I gave him a half smile.

He sighed in defeat, ruffled my hair and said, "All right Miss. Grown up, at least let me help you pack." He looped his arm through mine and led me to my room to pack.

…

"OOOHHH! I'm going to miss you so much!" Chelsea wailed throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder for the millionth time.

I patted her back then pushed her away gently then said, "If you didn't want me to go, why'd you tell me to?" I laughed wiping her eyes clear of tears.

"Because I want you to have the farming experience you deserve!" Chelsea wailed throwing herself at me…again. I looked over her head at Vaughn and mouthed 'help me.' He smirked. Walking up behind Chelsea he gripped her by her waist then flung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She screeched pounding him on the back, Vaughn only snickered as he carried her away to calm down a bit A few onlookers chuckled too humored by the couple's antics.

A little while later the timer that was counting down to when it was time for me to leave went off. A few people came up to me gave me a hug or a firm handshake giving me their luck for my new farm. An especially teary-eyed Lanna hugged me close and said that she'd call me every day. Last to come up was a no longer sobbing Chelsea, Vaughn, and Mark.

"We have one more present to give you." Mark said as Chelsea grabbed me by the hand and dragged me behind her house.

"These are for you." The three said together. It was the most perfect thing I'd seen, a cart and horse. I looked at them astonished I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

They all chuckled at my expression. "Vaughn bought the pony, and Mark and I pitched in money for the cart." Chelsea said petting the horse's neck fondly.

"We already packed all of your things in the cart and the pony is well rested, watered, and fed so you're ready to go. Just remember to stop or else he'll go lame. I also set up transport on an animal transport ship for the both of you so you won't have to pay extra charges." Vaughn said then came over and hugged me, "Good luck Lilli, our little flower." He said gruffly then released me turning me to look at Mark last.

Mark threw his arms around me holding me close. "Good luck and just remember to call or send a letter or something O.K?" I sniffed and nodded. He pushed me back a little and said gruffly, "Come on, onto the horse. Daylights wasting away, time for you to go."

I walked over to the horse petted his nose and said, "Let's call you Cloud because you're white like a cloud." Chelsea chuckled at my reasoning. I hopped onto the horse and grabbed his reigns and nudged him forward. Cloud snorted and pulled away from the house. I looked over my shoulder at my friends, waved and called, "Goodbye! Thank you all so much!" They waved back some silently crying others outwardly sobbing. "Come on Cloud, faster." I pressed my knees into his sides and urged him into a canter. I reigned him in when we came to the bridge and took one last look at my home for all these years then urged Cloud on again moving on to my new home.

~ 5 ~

* * *

**AN- **Okay yeah I know really long... BUT! The next chapters will be a whole lot shorter I promise! Please R&R :'3 *note* new chapters will be posted once a week probably Tuesday so look in the morning or night. Lastly how did you like the combo with TTOTT and SI? I personally think it's cute. :'3 Well thanks for reading and stay tuned for new chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Curse you Fox!**

"Come on Cloud just a little faster, come on boy we're almost there!" I said pressing my knees into the horse's sides urging him to go faster. We had been traveling for almost a week and spring was fast approaching. I wanted to get into town before the first do that I can plant plenty of spring crops. Cloud neighed and ran forward into a very fast canter. "That a boy!" I said patting his neck. We were about another day's worth of travel from either of the towns but at the rate we were going now we would be there in a matter of hours.

We finally made it to the mountain and I reined Cloud in to a quick trot knowing that he wouldn't be able to canter at the pace he was going, up a mountain. "Isn't it just beautiful Cloud?" I asked looking around at our surroundings. It was just like Chelsea had described it, lush forests full of plants for selling and I could hear the distant call of animals. I could have sworn I saw a boar or two lots of birds and bunnies.

There were streams where I could see the outline of fish swimming. There were also deeper pools where I could just make out the faint lines of larger fish. The most beautiful sight though was the waterfall it was breathtaking, with the light shining off of it, it made it look like millions of jewels falling to the earth.

I leaned forward and whispered in the Cloud's ear, "Isn't it beautiful?" He nickered as if agreeing with me. We continued on like this for a while just moving steadily up the mountain. We stopped every now and then so that Cloud could rest and I could stretch. I dipped my feet into a shallow pool and watched the fish swim around frantically swimming away from my wiggling toes. Cloud dipped his muzzle into the water and drank in great gulps.

After Cloud finished drinking I got back on him and turned him to the path. I looked up the sun it was almost dusk. "Shoot, OK boy we have to hurry or else we won't make it there on schedule." I said to the horse pressing my knees into his sides and nudged him with my heels. Cloud lurched forward with a new energy cantering up the path. The trees flew past us at deadly speeds. "Cloud, slow down a little we're going too fast." I tried reining the horse in but he wasn't having it. He ran on faster. "CLOUD, slow down!" I pulled harder on his reigns, desperately trying to get the horse to slow down.

We ran past a wild boar and he tried chasing after us squealing ferociously. All the while I tried desperately to get the horse to slow down. We nearly ran over a duck but thankfully the poor thing leapt out of the way in time. We ran past a weasel that thankfully stopped just as we passed. "Cloud!" I screamed pulling as hard as I could on his reins.

Suddenly a flash of yellow jumped in front of us. Cloud neighed wildly veering off the path. The cart snapped loose and crashed up ahead. Cloud jumped off the side of the path causing me to fall off of him. I screamed as I flew off of him and into a tree. "CRACK" something had hit my head I guessed it was a branch considering I was falling through a tree. The next thing I saw was pitch black darkness.

…

I woke up to a worried whinny and nudging; I opened my blurry eyes and saw Cloud looking down at me snuffling worriedly. "Hey boy." I murmured rubbing his nose trying to comfort the frantic horse. I looked around causing my vision to go a little blurry. Beside me were a yellow fox and a white fox. I scowled at the two and said, "So you're the culprits…" My vision went hazy and my head spun. Right before the darkness swallowed me up again I looked at the pair and hissed, "Curse you Fox!" Then I was swallowed back up by the darkness.

* * *

**AN- **Yay! New chapter so this is going to be about the length of future chapters maybe a little longer. Anyway don't forget to R&R please! Also I apologize for the stories possible badness first HM fic so yeah... P.S. Update schedule changed to Tuesdays NOT WEDNESDAY (or whenever I finish a chapter). This works better for my schedule. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for new chapters!**  
Past Readers - I'm sorry for the delete I'm new to this and I didn't know how to update chapters so I just deleted the whole story and re-posted it with the updated chapters. Again soooooo sorry I'll remember it for next time! :'3 Renee120**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Waking up**

"…Hey… Are you all right?" Someone said with concern in their voice. I opened my eyes and saw an older gentleman and a fairly young woman, not much older than myself, looking down at me worriedly. I stood up shakily grabbing my throbbing head.

They sighed in relief to see I was no worse for wear. The older man said happily, "Well now…! Our young friend has regained consciousness! Good, good!" I smiled at him sheepishly while I gently rubbed the bump on my head.

"Are you hurt? It was quite a shock to find you lying there!" The woman said looking me over as if looking for visible damage. I shook my head, which made it hurt a little more. Besides the bump I was fine.

The man looked me over too but more curiously then worriedly. "I don't suppose you could be young Lillian who was going to come farm here?" He asked. How could he possibly know that? Chelsea hadn't told anyone that I was coming, had she?

"Er, yes. Yes I am." I coughed, my throat was sore from disuse. I must have been out for a long time.

"Ho ho, I knew it!" The man laughed happily. "I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road to the left. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!" Rutger said extending his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand, and then the fuming woman next to him exploded. "Who do you think you are?! If this young farmer lives anywhere, it'll be Kononhana!" I looked at the pair as if they were both mad. The woman looked at me sheepishly. "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that. But I'd hat for you to make a mistake." She explained.

Now I was thoroughly confused. What on Earth was going on here? A mistake? What was a mistake, moving to Bluebell? Why?

"I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the right. It's called Konohana. My name is Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better." Ian said smiling at me kindly.

I looked at Rutger; he looked like a tomato he was that mad. Then he shouted at Ina angrily, "And who do you think YOU are?!" I looked at him shocked, what was going on here? Why were they fighting? "Kononhana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!" Rutger scoffed. Chelsea hadn't said that the towns were feuding.

They looked at me suddenly making me jump. Were they going to yell at me too? Then Ina said, "Well Lillian, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in."

"It certainly is!" Rutger added nodding his head in agreement.

"Wait." I said holding my hands up in the 'hold on' gesture. "By 'pick which village you want to live in' do you mean right now?" I asked getting a little worried. This wasn't working out how I wanted it to. I wanted to get to know each town before I made such a big decision.

"Yes." They said firmly…Well shoot.

* * *

**AN- **Hello again, welcome back to The Tale of Two Towns. Again I would like to apologize for the story deleting didn't know how to upload updated chapters so I just deleted the whole story. Anyway we are slowly but surely progressing through the plot eventually we will get there...eventually... Well thanks for reading and hopefully you will read it again. :'3 Renee120

P.S. Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Decisions, decisions**

Ina said to me, "Well, Lillian, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in." There was no way I was going to get out of this I was going to have to choose.

Rutger said, "It certainly is! Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!" I nodded might as well go along with this whole fiasco. "Of course! I'll tell you all about it." Rutger said clearing his throat and told me all about the village. "In Bluebell, our lives center on our livestock. Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions!" He gushed exuberantly. I chuckled the people in Bluebell must really love animals. "And our adorable animals aren't all!" he said. "Flowers bloom everywhere, handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets… Bluebell is a storybook village full of romantic charm!" I smiled the town did sound lovely with all the flowers and animals. "Doesn't that sound like a wonderful village? Farming means livestock, after all!" Rutger concluded. I nodded; having livestock was an important part of farming.

Ina pointed a finger at Rutger angrily and said, "Stop talking nonsense!" She said. "Farming means crops." I nodded this was true as well, crops were very important to farming. They were the main money maker on any farm. "And when it comes to crops, Konohana is tops!" Ina said exuberantly.

"Now it's my turn to tell you something about what Konohana is like." Ina said more seriously." I nodded wanting to know what the town was like. "Alrighty then, let me tell you about it." Ina said. "Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tender vegetables! Sweet, scrumptious fruit! Golden waves of grain! Crops sprouting from ample fields in all seasons. Raising crops is what life is all about!" She gushed. "Along with our great crops, we have a village that's as pretty as can be! The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from the eaves! That's Konohana for you!" It did sound lovely and crops are very important. "Nice place, isn't it?" I nodded it did sound lovely. "You won't find a better place for crops in all the world." I chuckled, I didn't know about that but it did sound like a good village to live in.

"So, Lillian, which village do you choose to live in?" Rutger asked.

"Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village you like." Ina explained. I held up my index finger to show I was thinking and needed a minute to think.

Konohana would be the most sensible place to live; with the large fields growing crops would be easy. Growing crops would be a great basis for my farm with the money that would come in, but there is also the issue of winter. Nothing grows in winter except for select plants, and they aren't exactly cheap. With Bluebell though I could raise animals and have a steady income through the entire winter. It was decided then.

"I've decided," I said to the two mayors. "Ina, your village is the sensible choice," Ina smirked at Rutger triumphantly as his expression fell in defeat. "However," I continued causing Ina's smirk to falter and Rutger's to brighten a bit. "I need to think farther ahead than just a few seasons of profit. With animals I can raise them while I grow enough crops to sustain them, then when they are full grown I can almost double my income. I'm sorry, your village sounds really lovely but, I'm going to move to Bluebell." I said smiling at the pair.

Rutger was practically jumping for joy. "Of course, of course! Farming means livestock! It was an obvious choice." He said overjoyed with my decision.

Ina said disappointedly, "Grrr… of all the… Now what's not to love about Konohana?! What's done is done. If you change your mind, you can always move to Konohana." I nodded at her then she went back down the mountain in the direction of Konohana. Who knows I very well may change my mind.

Rutger stepped in front of me and said happily, "Well now, Lillian. It's time to go to Bluebell!" I nodded at him. Yes, it was time my new life began. And so I followed Rutger down the mountain in the direction of my new home, the village of Blubell.

* * *

Hey guys Renee120 here, sorry no updates in forever I've had some really crappy things going on and yeah... Also I've just been really busy so... Anyway I will be posting enough chapters soon to make up for the missing weeks so stay tuned. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'm trying really hard to make chapters longer. And as always don't forget to R&R and stay tuned! :'3 -Renee120-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Welcome to Bluebell!

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of sunlight dancing across my skin. I sat up in the comfortable bed and looked around confused, this wasn't my room at Chelsea's, what was I? It all came rushing back to me, I was in my new home in Bluebell.  
Someone was knocking at my door. "Good morning, Lillian." Rutger called from behind the door.  
"Just a sec!" I called back as I pulled on the new clothes I had received from Rutger because mine were filthy. I quickly ran a brush through my hair then brushing my teeth thoroughly removing any traces of morning breath I might have. Sprinting to the door, and after tying my new bandanna, opened it for him.  
I motioned for him to come inside but he shook his head and said smiling, "How's it going? I came to tell you some things that will come in handy for your life here. Come with me to the town square." He said motioning for me to follow him.  
Rutger led me through the town to a board in front of Town Hall that had papers stapled all over it's surface. "This is the message board," he explained. "Villagers who need something done will post their requests here." He said gesturing to the many papers.  
"Oh," I said. "So it's basically a board for help wanted ads?" I asked not entirely sure of my conclusion.  
"Basically," he said chuckling. " I hope you will take on some requests when you have the chance." I nodded, I would certainly try when I had the opportunity.  
"So what exactly do you have to do for these requests?" I asked, I had a rough idea already but didn't think it wouldn't be good of me to just assume.  
"Well basically on each request you accept the request you accept the request will be asking for a certain item/items. Your job is to find the item(s) and give it to the person who requested it(them)." I nodded in understanding. "However you have to get it to the person by a certain deadline, if you do though you'll receive a reward." He said frowning. "Just don't forget that there is a deadline." He warned, then grinned and said, "Now why don't you pick out a request."I scanned over the board, there was only one request so I took it down and examined it. The request was from Rutger, he wanted to tell me something.  
Trying to hold back my grin, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed and said, "That's the way! For the request you just accepted, the requester is Rutger... Me, of course! And just like it's written on the request, I want to explain something to you. So, let's go back to your farm now." He motioned for me to follow him and he led me back to my farm.

* * *

**Hey guys Renee120 here, let just say that am so so sorry for not updating for what two months? Ugh, my Summer was so hectic I had no time for updates. Fear not! For I did have time for writing, and by writing I mean on paper... Anyway I will probably have up to chapter seven typed by tomorrowish... I know that the chapters are really short bear with me they will get longer just let me get through the I preliminary stuff then they will get longer, by a lot.**


End file.
